


Babysitting Blues 2

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 2

There were some days that Bobby Singer regretted getting out of bed, and today was one of those days. His day had started out normally, and had seemed to being going well until he heard pounding at his front door. He had looked outside to see the Kings of Hell standing on his doorstep, a giggling Dean Winchester standing in front of them.

Sighing he opened the door, only to have Crowley say, "Your turn," before he and Lucifer disappeared. 

"... and then I opened and closed the door, and ran and hid behind the curtains. They went looking for me and I played with Uncle Crowley's hellhound and then they came home and they were mad and then I came here." Bobby just nodded as Dean told him just why Lucifer and Crowley had deposited the boy on him.

"I think they were mad," Dean giggled, swinging his legs over the edge of the chair. 

Bobby just nodded, trying to figure out how to contain the boy. 

\---

"Uncle Bobby? Can I go outside?" Dean asked for what seemed the twentyth time in five minutes, not seeming to understand that Bobby wasn't gonna just let the boy run around the junkyard unsupervised. 

"No," Bobby answered, yet again. 

Dean pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Daddy Sam and Papa Cas would let me."

Bobby sighed, looking at the clock, Sam and Castiel should be back any minute, any minute now.


End file.
